


Sewn

by drarryandharry



Series: Sewn [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also background Harry/Others, Angst, Clubbing, Idk what I’m doing, M/M, Song fic, Tumblr request, and they were ROOMMATES, but i promise no angst in part two, but not really, but we love them, heavily implied sex, implied sex, jealous!Draco, thats a tag right, theres sex I just didn’t write it okay, theyre idiots, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 00:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18789568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryandharry/pseuds/drarryandharry
Summary: I can’t be your friend, unless I pretend, so give me the song and I’ll sing it like I mean it, give me the words and I’ll say them like I mean it. - The Feeling, Sewn.For hufflepuffler23 on tumblr, hope you like this my dude!!!





	Sewn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hufflepuffler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffler/gifts).



> Firstly the characters aren’t mine, credit to jk, no profit made and all the other housekeeping.  
> Gifting this to my buddy hufflepuffler23, you’re amazing and I swear I’m writing that long fic I just couldn’t.  
> I just love these boys. Hope everyone at least likes the story. If you leave kudos/comments I will be forever in your debt!

It was late when Draco came home, but even in his exhausted state he could tell that someone other than him and Harry was in the flat. The coffee mugs were mixed with the tea mugs, and the cushions on the sofa weren’t as Harry usually had them. Not that he was checking. Draco put his half of dinner in the microwave and was proved right moments later when a young woman almost walked into him. She was shorter than Harry’s girls usually were, but otherwise she was totally his type. Blond hair, light blue eyes, the whole lot. Harry called out a goodbye from his room, evidently too tired to say goodbye properly, and the girl let herself out. Tired from what, Draco didn’t want to know, though he had a good guess. 

“Where’d you meet her then?” Draco asked from the sofa, unsure if Harry was actually conscious enough to answer.

Harry decided to respond by shouting through the flat, clearly awake but not awake enough to leave his room. “Some bar. Since when do you care?”

“Just curious. If my roommate is going to let some girl mess up the sofa, I want to know she’s worth it.”

Harry sighed, “She probably won’t be back around. Not sure she’s really what I’m looking for.”

The microwave beeped rather aggressively for Draco’s liking, and he removed the plate of curry carefully, to avoid adding another burn scar to his hands. “Do you even know what you’re looking for, _Potter_?”

“Actually I do, _Malfoy_ , so why don’t you mind your own business.”

“I’m trying to help you,” said Draco. “You should go to the palace if you want a princess. Get on the district line to St James’, knock on the door at Buckingham and see what happens.” Maybe the sarcasm was taking it too far, but at this point it was a core part of Draco’s personality.

“I’ll find the right one eventually, now will you leave me alone.”

“I don’t think so.” said Draco, putting his plate in the sink. “This affects me too you know. I can’t live with your mess forever.”

“Shouldn’t you be going to bed. Or are you going to lecture me all night.” said Harry, obviously no longer enjoying the conversation.

“And you say I’m passive aggressive. See you tomorrow.”

“If I have to.” Harry shouted back.

Draco went into his room, closing his bedroom door behind him. Sure, he wanted Harry to be happy. Just not by bringing home every girl he could find. Maybe it bothered him so much because he hadn’t gone out in a while. Maybe it was because not many men want to go on a date with a marked former death eater. Or maybe, and most likely, it was because Draco was in love with his author partner. Harry James Potter, womaniser, all around heterosexual and worst of all, the love of Draco’s life. 

A month later, and three similar girls had come and gone, along with the last of Draco’s sanity. Short of kicking Harry to the curb or confessing his feelings, Draco only had one choice. A one night stand. Not ideal, but it might just distract him from his problems for a little while. What choice did he have either way. Draco put on his favourite green shirt, the first pair of jeans he could find and the only pair of muggle shoes he had, and went to put some eyeliner on.  Makeup had been daunting at first, but Pansy has convinced him to try it once, and he did look good. 

He opened the bathroom door (the lighting is just better in there, as he’d tried to explain to Harry many times) to be confronted by non other than Harry James Potter. In nothing but his BTS towel. By now, Draco knew all their songs off by heart, but not by choice. Harry pushes past him to go to his room, and then shouted through the door. “I’m going to out so you don’t have to wait up. I’ll probably be back tomorrow.”

Perfect. That made Draco feel spectacular. Just great. Still, he slowly lined his eyes with a dark green cat eye. “Hallelujah.” He said through gritted teeth, “maybe I’ll finally be able to bring someone home without them falling for you.”

”That was was time and I didn’t even mean it! Besides she wasn’t good enough for you anyway.”

In all honesty, Draco didn’t care about the girl. He couldn’t even remember her name. It was just the principle of the thing. “My point still stands!” He shouted back, but to no reply. Draco grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. 

Draco went into his usual club. Technically a muggle place, it was a popular spot for wizards like Draco: gay, single and avoiding the wizarding press. He went in as usual, using the alias Drake Malcom. Not particularly inventive, but it did the job just fine. He wandered up to the bar, and ordered his regular drink: vodka lemonade. He danced with a few guys, none of them were Prince Charming, but that didn’t matter. He wasn’t looking to get married. At the moment he was with some guy called Alex, who was nice enough. Handsome too, if you’re into the muscly guys. That’s when he noticed someone watching the two of them from the bar. Not in a creepy way, just observing. Draco made eye contact with the mystery man, who stood up and walked towards him. Draco went back to dancing with Alex, when  the mystery man spoke up from behind him.

“Didn’t expect to find you here”

No way. Draco recognised that voice. But there’s no way he was right. Draco turned round and recognised the face as well. “Harry?”

“I’m your auror partner Draco, I’m almost offended you didn’t recognise me.”

Alex spoke up, “Wait. You know this guy?”

Well this is working out great, thought Draco, desperately trying to save the situation. “He’s a friend from work.” he said, turning his attention back to Harry. “See you later, yeah?”

“I’d like to buy you a drink.”

To say Draco was stunned was an understatement. Both Harry and Alex were steering to wonder if he was okay, he stood in silence for so long. When Harry offered to take him home if he wasn’t feeling well, Alex started to walk off. The shock of his date walking away forced Draco into action again. He tried to go after him, but Alex was lost in the crowd.

Draco turned round to see Harry with two drinks in his hands, a vodka lemonade and what looked like a larger. Maybe it was ale. Draco didn’t care. Making direct eye contact with Harry, he turned to walk out of the club. Once he was sufficiently far away from wandering muggles, he apparated straight back to their flat and waited for Harry to notice he’d gone. 

Exactly three minutes and forty five seconds later, Harry walked through the fireplace. “What was that?” Harry asked. He didn’t sound annoyed, just confused. 

“I’m allowed to leave when I’m not enjoying myself Harry, was that not clear to you.” Maybe Draco was taking it too far, he knew he had a habit of stepping over the line. But frankly, his night was going pretty well till Harry showed up, and he decided to say so. 

“I thought you’d be pleased to see me. Pansy said you’d be pleased to see me.”

Draco mentally added Pansy to the Not-To-Be-Trusted list. Traitor. “Well I am not pleased. So you can tell Parkinson to keep her lousy advice to herself.”

”You know what? I wanted to see you happy. Clearly that was a mistake!”

Draco has a short fuse, and everyone knows that, so really, this was all Harry’s fault. “The mistake was when you interfered in my life!” You’d think that would be enough for Draco, but no. He raised his voice and continued. “You could have made me happy a long time ago Harry, but you never cared then!” 

“I never cared! That’s rich coming from you.”

That was the last straw for Draco. “You know what. Fuck you, Potter.”

The flat went silent. Harry’s voice was barely above a whisper, “Maybe if I could we wouldn’t have this problem.”

 

\- Part 1, complete -


End file.
